The present invention relates to an industrial truck with an interchangeable battery block. The industrial truck has an interchangeable battery block and a battery compartment receiving the battery block, wherein the battery compartment comprises at least one lateral access opening for pushing in and pulling out the battery block. Rollers are provided on the floor of the battery compartment in the battery movement direction.
In the industrial truck according to the invention, the battery block can be a receptacle receiving one or more batteries, such as for example a battery trough. The battery block itself can also consist of the battery or batteries without them being combined in a receptacle or container.
An industrial truck with a battery compartment receiving the battery block, which has at least one guide track in the battery movement direction, on which the battery block with a support element provided therein is moveably supportable relative to the battery compartment, became known from DE 10 2008 024 854 A1. The battery compartment floor has several roller receiver openings, into which rollers to be associated with the battery compartment floor can be inserted as needed. The receiver for the rollers in the battery compartment floor has a supporting edge area protruding beyond an opening contour, with which the roller rests on the battery compartment floor.
An industrial truck with an interchangeable battery block and a battery compartment receiving the battery block is known from DE 10 2007 031 149 A1, wherein the battery compartment has a lateral access opening for pushing in and pulling out the battery block. A sliding frame that can be pushed in and back out again is provided in the battery compartment, which has a rolling device on its end arranged in the battery compartment.
The object of the invention is to provide an industrial truck, the battery compartment of which is designed in a simple and reliable manner, in order to receive roller modules for sliding a battery in and out.
The object is solved according to the invention by an industrial truck with the characteristics of claim 1. Advantageous embodiments are the subject matter of the dependent claims.